With or without you
by s2.Gackt-sama
Summary: Cloud and Leon had been best friends since preschool. Cloud now fallen for Leon dreamt that they would be together forever. But with the appearance of a certain Rinoa, will Clouds dreams soon turn into nightmares? LxC,shounen ai


_With or without you_

** Hiya everyone! This is my first KH fan fic! Please read and review to tell me what you think of it and wether I should continue or not! I'm a big fan of CloudxLeon, SquallxCloud and shounen ai, so if you don't like the pairing then...well, I can't do much about it! Anwayz I hope you like the chapter and thanx for taking the time to look at it. Reviews would be nice **

**Disclaimer:** I WISH I could own Kingdom hearts or Final fantasy but I don't...

Prologue to ch1: When it was me and you.

Cloud Strife, 17 years old was looking over his old high school year book. Not particularly looking at pictures of himself though, his eyes wandered to pictures of his best friend 'Squall Leonhart'. He smiled to himself; the two had been inseparable since first meeting each other in preschool. They were both the same age and although Cloud was older, his height and innocent face made him look a whole lot younger. Then again...he was only 4 days older...

When Cloud was younger, he knew that he felt some-sort of attraction towards his good friend, Squall (or Leon as he preferred). He usually shrugged it off when it happened though, yet as time progressed onwards the feelings he had for his friend had grown continually and at sometimes he didn't know what to do about it.

Cloud was happy, though. Whenever he was feeling down, Leon was the first one there helping him through it. Wherever Leon went Cloud followed and vice versa, at times Cloud even thought that Leon might've felt the same way. Leon had never had a girlfriend either, and time and time again Cloud would have his dreams where one day the two of them could be together. And he waited eagerly.

Today was the day Leon and Cloud would be entering into the highly established 'Radiant Garden training academy', as the two of them were top out of their class in combat, they had received a high recommendation at the end of the year, for the training facility.

Leon had paid the fee's and was ready to go, however Cloud's family wasn't as financially well as Leon's and for the first time in Cloud's life he felt he would be separated from his best friend.

He was afraid.

Leon however had entered Cloud in another temporary facility and helped Cloud get a scholarship which got him into the prestigious 'Radiant Garden training academy'. Cloud had never been happier.

Cloud checked the clock in his room. '8.30am' He was late! And on his first day too! Cloud grabbed his bag and dashed out of the room, he then ran back in to check that his chocobo blond hair wasn't messed up (he wanted to look good on his first day) and ran back out again out of his room. Running into the kitchen he grabbed his lunch from his mum, waved and ran out the door in a mad sprint.

Luckily, the facility wasn't too far from his house. He arrived at the gates in 5 minutes, puffing and panting. The gates hadn't opened yet, so he was still relatively early. He looked around at the other students. They were all talking and joking around, in their smart pressed uniforms. Cloud's once 

smart looking uniform was know looking very shabby after running and tripping on the way. He tried dusting it off, but instead he ended up screwing up the tie. He sighed heavily.

Suddenly two slender hands came and grabbed the tie. Cloud jumped backwards and looked up to see a taller and slightly tanner brunette.

"Hey there, Cloud." The young man said, fixing his tie.

A smile broke out on the rather sullen looking pale young man. "Leon! Your here!" he exclaimed excitedly.

The brunette gave him a dashing smile. "Miss me...?"

"Pu-lease we talked yesterday." Cloud replied staring enviously at his taller friend. "Besides, I knew you'd show."

Leon nodded his face then returning into its default frown. "The gates are opening." He declared.

Cloud turned to see the large gates open, displaying an impressive academy.

"It's huge!" He exclaimed, excited.

"Well...what do you expect?" Leon said shrugging.

Cloud watched the other excited students run through the gates, Cloud turned to Leon who seemed to be looking the whole place over. Cloud grabbed his friend's sleeve "What are you waiting for..." he exclaimed, tugging the taller male along.

Squall stumbled from the harsh tug. "Ok! Geez Cloud calm down." He said while being pulled along through the gates.

The two of them sat through a boring entrance ceremony, which lasted around an hour. After that the two of them sat through a speech from the head master Ansem, which was also referred to as 'Ansem the wise'. Cloud felt the speech had lasted an hour too, he later found out it had only taken 10 minutes.

What followed after that was class allocation! Cloud cringed as he heard Leon's name being called out for class 1A (the advanced streamed course), Cloud waited and waited till he heard his name. He got up stiffly and waited for which class he'd be put into. He held his breath.

"1A, and that's the last for 1A."

Cloud froze, did he hear right? A grin broke out on his face, as he ran over to where the 1A students were seated. Leon flashed him a smile. Cloud went pink, he felt happy.

The rest of the day went ahead swimmingly; the two of them had made friends with a few of the students in the class, too. Leon had never left Cloud's side during any of the classes they had together. The only class they didn't have together was Math. Leon was always good in the academic area; Cloud felt he was rather average compared to Leon, who seemed to excel at everything. That 

was something that Cloud was a little jealous of, also the attention Leon got from allot of the girls. Leon never seemed to bother though, which made Cloud feel a little better.

In Cloud's math class, he had become friends with a rather friendly young man by the name of Demyx. The problem with Demyx was that he enjoyed ranting about all sorts of music and decided to bug Cloud to join the music club. Cloud however had no musical talent, what-so-ever (except for being able to play one simple tune on the piano).

It was now last period. Computer tech class, cloud frowned he wasn't good with computers much either. Leon however, was a computer genius. As Cloud took his seat, Leon soon followed. Before the class had started, there was an interruption.

The class teacher by the name of Vexon stopped the class by raising two arms into the air. After several minutes the class was silent.

"We have a new addition to the class; I'd like to introduce Miss Rinoa Heartilly."

A raven haired girl entered the class. She had deep brown eyes and wore and attire of blue and black. She wore a grin on her face as she entered the classroom.

"Hi there, everyone." And with that she was already popular.

The teacher's eyes scanned the room. "Hmm I see an empty spot next to Mr Leonhart." He said. "Please stand."

Leon stood up. Cloud and the rest of the class watched her as she made her way through the isles of eyes staring at her. When she saw Leon the two of them sat down and the class then commenced in silence. The girl tapped Leon's arm, which caught both the young men's attention.

"Hey." She said to Leon. "You're the best looking guy here."

"Uhh..."

Cloud gritted his teeth and made a mental note. _'I hate her already.' _Cloud then shook his head. _'This is just jealousy talking...he is the best looking guy here...' _He thought to himself.

Cloud began typing quickly, not even looking at the screen. He heard a chuckle from next to him. Leon tapped Cloud's shoulder. Cloud looked at him with a confused expression. Leon pointed a finger and redirected Cloud's gaze to the screen of the laptop. He clicked the touchpad button on the page.

"You weren't typing anything."

Cloud put a hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Eheh whoops."

Leon then patted Cloud's head as if saying 'good boy' and began typing up his own report (which was the assignment taking place for his math class). Cloud felt a good feeling seeping in again.

The girl then grabbed the startled brunette and pointed to the screen.

"What're we doing by the way...?"

Good feeling gone.

Her hold on the brunette's arm did not lessen in grip. _'Yeah...I hate her already...'_ he thought bitterly.

**End of the first prologue/ch1 thing! I hope you liked it! Sorry if your offended if you like Rinoa, btw! I have nothing against her; she's my 2nd favourite character from ffVIII! It's just in Cloud's perspective of her! Please review if you want me to continue! Thanx. P.s (sorry if there are any typo's! It was a race against the clock with this one!)**


End file.
